Best of the Rest
Best of the Rest, abbreviated as BotR, is a show by Karlie the Object Show Fan. It is set for future release. The hurt and heal is here. Characters Balloon (M) - A legless balloon with a string on the bottom. Balloon can fly, but can tie his string into legs (he loses his flying ability when he does this) Bar (M) - A gold ingot with ":GOLD BAR" written on him. Bar is Umbrella's friend, but he can treat Bar as a slave, though not requesting him to do things that involve killing other contestants. Clothy (F) - A piece of voodoo doll cloth. Clothy is a pop-star, but isn't a singer. She is part of a duo named Pop Candy with Eraser. Comet (M) - A comet. Comet is made out of ice and dust. However, he is warm during the day, which is why he out-gasses. He is nice and friendly to everyone, though he can be cool-headed at times. Daisy (F) A daisy and also a contestant in Object Madness. Daisy likes to be very helpful to everyone, friend or foe. She is often a kind person. Dollar (F) - A dollar coin. Dollar wants to have arms, but is age 17 and isn’t capable of having them yet. She has known Balloon all her life, and is good friends with him. Eraser (F) - An eraser. Eraser is a pop-star, but isn't a singer. She is part of a duo named Pop Candy with Clothy. Goggles (M) - A dropout of II2 (he got replaced with Test Tube). Goggles is a naive pair of Pilot Goggles (from Splatoon) who is full of science stuff. Since he is an engineer, he has oil stuck on his hands, similar to the Rainsquid, Blue. Golf Ball (F) - A golf ball and also a contestant in BFDI(A). Golf Ball is a rude, pushy, but knowledgeable contestant. She is often manipulating other contestants to do something for her better, thus receiving her nickname “bossy bot.” Goldy (F) - A gold nugget. Goldy speaks with a southerns accent. She likes Gravel, and she sometimes rides him as a mount. She is also protective to Gravel, and will make him shoot a lemon at the person who insulted him. She is known to act like a cowgirl at times. Gravel (M) - A piece of gravel. Gravel is the only insane one. He likes Goldy, and he is sometimes mounted by her. He spits lemons on a daily basis, spitting 1,332 lemons a day. He is often insulted, but Goldy is very protective to him. Grenade (M) - A grenade, but instead of gunpowder, he's filled with acid water. Grenade is very loyal to his teammates, especially Rubber Ball, who is best friends with him. He is a one-man army, being like an army general in almost every occasion. Lollipop (F) - A grape-flavored lollipop. Lollipop would have also competed in BFDIA, but did not with 95 votes. She is easy-going and laid back, but is stubborn at times. She is also a bit racist. The Magical Die of Judgement (F) - The host of BotR. Melony (F) - A watermelon slice and also a contestant in Object Overload. She is normally shy, very uncomfortable with her life, and is constantly bullied by the rude people, especially Umbrella. Notey (F) - A music note. Notey has a strange vocoded voice. She has a pair of yellow and red heaphones, but nobody knows what she is listening to. Most rumor she is listening to Japanese pop, while some complain she isn’t listening to anything at all. Pingpong Ball (F) - A ping-pong ball. The incident in Yoyle City caused Pingpong Ball to develop a shy personality. She is often startled when Golf Ball yells at her. She tries to patch up things with Rubber Ball as much as possible. Piston (M) - A piston annd a very naive contestant. Piston is very good friends with Goggles. His naive personality can cause problems for his team, but sometimes learns to take it seriously. Rubber Ball (M) - A rubber ball. Rubber Ball used to be a bounty hunter, but a few years after the incident in Yoyle City, he retired. He is a nice contestant, though he has a spiky mace club on his back. Rubber Ball often dubs Pingpong Ball as "Bozo." He has a somewhat ominous voice. Umbrella (M) - An umbrella. Umbrella’s cloth is sensitive to thunder and ripping apart. These two things are his only fears. Other than that, he is considered to be a bully and/or prankster to many. Yin-Yang (M) - A yin-yang symbol and also a contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. Yin is the white side, and Yang is the black side. One being nice and the other being mean, the two people stuck together in one body can argue all day on who hates who more. Drop-outs Best of the Rest is no exception when it comes to drop-outs. These two failed to join: Marker - He would be a guy who thinks nothing could stop his way from winning. Replaced by Goggles. Tack - Tack was a placeholder of Piston as I forgot him. Tack is a white-faced nail who likes to have fun with everyone. Is a bit clumsy. Piston - I forgot him, so he was replaced by Tack. I forgot Tack and placed Piston back in. You can say he was a drop-out for a few weeks. Elimination Table (go to Best of the Rest/Elimination Table) Recommended characters Kabloom (recommended by MrYokaiAndWatch) Bubble Wand (recommended by BrownFamily1108) Rackety (recommended by Bokeurei the Phantump) Shinx (recommended by AlexAnimator0421) Flower Grassy (recommended by Cutiesunflower) Cherry Blossom Latte (recommended by TheTwistedMangle) MLG Eraser (recommended by RedJhonny) Category:Object shows Category:Upcoming Object Shows Category:Best of the Rest